Vault of Mystics
by believethegenius
Summary: Hermione finds out about the Vault of Mystics from a dusty old library book she found in the Restricted Section. She knows exactly where it is but not what it's for.  It's gonna be multi-chaptered
1. The Screams

Chapter One: The Screams

**Hermione POV**

It was a chilly night.

The corridors of Hogwarts were dark and silent. There was a single sound, the sound of faint footsteps. _My faint footsteps; or… possibly the footsteps of Filch's cat. Nope, definitely mine._

"Lumos." I appeared before a blank wall. A breeze blew in. _Cold, should I close it?Nah, probably not. Someone could hear it and I'd be in major, major trouble. _

To a normal wizard, that would seem like nothing. Then again, wizards and witches are anything but normal. I thought about how many students pass by this very wall everyday and how many of them really know its secret. _Zero, most likely. Excluding myself._

-flashback-

I entered Professor Dumbledore's office. There were endless stacks and shelves of ancient books. His desk was on the elevated platform. On the left of his desk, his Phoneix was watching me. I smiled at it,and it turned into ashes. _Whoa, that couldn't have been my fault, can't it? _Near it, stood an odd cabinet of small vials. I wondered what were in those. I just needed to know! I walked over to the cabinet and when I reached for it….

" HELLO HERMIONE!"

"You scared me, Professor. Sorry, I was just curious."

"Ahh well. Pumpkin juice?"  
"No Sir, but thank you."

"You probably know why you're here and that's because you entered the library's Restricted Section."

"I-I-I…." "You ran out of books to read, am I right?" Dumbledore said, with a light chuckle. Smiling back at what Professor said, she replied, " Maybe. Actually, I was there to find something that might help me get an A+ on my next report for Transfiguration class and then…."

"And then what?" " I came across something called the Vault of Mystics in a really dusty book."

Professor Dumbledore suddenly became frozen and you could tell he was shocked, judging by the look on his face behind that white beard.

-end of flashback-

My flashback was interrupted by Professor Severus Snape. Snape was known to sneak up on you during his nightly checkups of the corridors. Even with a Marauder's map, it was difficult to fool him.

**Harry POV**

I woke up from another nightmare. I needed to walk around. I got up, and when I dropped my glasses, it made a sort of noise. It wasn't too loud, though. Anyway, Ron stood up and walked over to me. He looked like a drunkard. He pointed to me, then said

" YOU'VE GONE MENTAL! DON'T YOU BLOODY HELL DARE SAY SHE'S STOPPED LOVING ME. MY DARLING CUPCAKE WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME!"

I wasn't really shocked by this, he's always having nightmares or something. Sometimes, I just don't know what goes on with that boy. Ron just walked back to his bed, and snorted real loud. He moved and apparently, the bed wasn't big enough for him so he fell off.

I kept myself from laughing. _Where's Colin Creevey the Camera Man when you need him? HAHAHA._

I picked up my glasses and opened my trunk. I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and left the room. I walked the corridors when I heard a **scream.**

**Hermione POV**

"Miss Granger, what is your business in this very corridor at the middle of the night?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I'm such an idiot for **scream**ing like that.

Snape rolled his eyes and out of the darkness, Sir Nick the Headless appeared.

"Quiet down, lass. You'll scare us to death!"

"But aren't you already dead, Sir Nick?"

"Oh well, yes. Hahahah! Smart cookie you are. Good night, Miss Granger! You too, Snape."

Sir Nick went away as quickly as he came and the air felt less chilly in a way. _Oh right, the window's open. _I suddenly remembered that Professor Snape was there.

**(A/N: Yeah sorry for so much POVs... This is my first story. I'll try to do better for the next ones...)**


	2. Oh Snape, You're in Trouble

Chapter Two: Oh Snape, You're In Trouble...

"Oh! Professor,umm…I was just…uhhh… looking for a glass of water. Yes, that's it." "I'm sure the Gryffindor Common Room has some." "It was all out." "You could've used the spell." "Thing is, I've lost my wand." "Don't think I'm stupid enough to believe your childish lies." _Shoot. _Hermione remembered she left it hanging out of her pocket. _I hope he doesn't see it. Maybe if I looked away…_

She looked away to some random direction behind Snape and was shocked to see Harry.

Snape knew she wasn't paying any attention, so he slowly looked behind him." What are you looking at?" He suddenly reached forward and grasped nothing but air.

**Harry POV**

_That was close. He was an inch away from the Invisibility Cloak! _

Hermione hid her wand quickly. "Nothing, professor." she answered. "Miss Granger, you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach. I know you're hiding something." _What does he mean? She's not hiding anything or else I would have known._

"Maybe Dumbledore ought to hear about your little adventure." He grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her towards Dumbledore's office in the other wing. As I followed them, I could've sworn Professor Snape was looking straight at me. Of course, he couldn't see me. I think he sensed I was there. He didn't think, he knew. He always did. After all, he teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts. You'd think he's never revealed a stalker or something. Anyway, we were near the Dining Hall by now, and we bumped into Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn.

"Professor Snape! Miss Granger! What are you two doing late at night?"

"This is none of your business, Minerva!"

" Don't speak to me that way, Severus. I am, after all, the Deputy Headmistress."

_Way to go Professor McGonagall! Finish him off. _Make_ him run scared to his mother._

" By the way, why are you two holding hands? You know it's forbidden for a romance between teachers and students." Hermione and Snape let go. I do admit, I was kinda jealous with how long they were holding each other's hand, about 10 minutes more or less. Hermione spoke up. "Oh no no no. I couldn't possibly have a romance with him. He's too old, ugly and…." Snape cleared his throat. "We were just heading to Dumbledore's office."

" Dumbledore's been called by the Ministry of Magic. He's on a business trip." said Professor Slughorn. "What did Miss Granger do that makes her to deserve a trip to the Headmaster's office?" "Miss Granger was found in the corridors late at night. She claims to have been looking for water." "Hermione, couldn't you just have-" "Yes I know Professor McGonagall, but I forgot the spell."

Baffled by what he just heard, Slughorn exclaimed,"Nonsense! You never forget a spell, especially one so basic!" "Well I did. It was a simple mistake, Professors." _Hermione never forgets a spell! She's HERMIONE, it's simply impossible._

"Mmm…Well all right. Severus, Horace, you may go. I'll handle Miss Granger." Professor Snape and Slughorn left. I watched them as they went down the corridor. They shoved each other like little kids arguing over who won in a videogame and got kicked out of the house by their mother. I was pretty tired by then, so I went back to the room after half an hour.

Ron was still on the floor, he was drooling. Once again, he stood up and screamed, " I'M DOOMED. SAY IT, I'M DOOMED!" _Ron's ridiculous dream's still going on. I wonder…. _

" You're doomed. Your darling cupcake has stopped loving you."

"You know what? YOU'RE A DEMENTED STRAWBERRY! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING, BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE BLOODY EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON."

"Of course I do, now go back to bed."

"I'm not kidding! I'm in love with her. She's gotta love me baaaack!"

"This is mental, Ron."

"Completely mental. Hey, I like you. You're bloody brilliant! Fancy a drink?" Ron falls back to sleep.

_Well that made no sense at all. For a minute there, I was gonna slap him. What is it with him and the word 'bloody'? _I put back the cloak into my trunk, set my glasses down onto the table and jumped into bed. _Is Hermione really trying to hide something? If she is, then why isn't she telling me and Ron? _Then I fell asleep.

**Hermoine POV**

_How long have I been talking with Professor? It feels like forever…_

I sat down in Professor McGonagall's office. It wasn't like Madam Nooch's office, full of brooms and Quidditch awards. Neither was it like Professor Flitwick's, full of magical and musical instruments. Hers was simple, and plain. _Just like my grandmother's house. _She had a table by the window, and she had poetry on parchment there. (.)

"Hermione, I know you still remember the spell to get water." She handed me a cup, and I took out my wand, which I clearly didn't lose. "Aguamenti!" Water appeared in the cup, and it sure was cold. I took a tiny sip, and Professor said, "Now, Miss Granger, what were you doing in those corridors?" "I know where the Vault of Mystics is. I just had to look at it, but I didn't plan on going on until I was prepared." "Are you prepared?" "No. What exactly is in there, Professor?"


End file.
